It is necessary from time to time and for various reasons to relocate the holes on the greens of a golf course. Some such reasons are to prevent undue wear on one part of the green, to provide variety for regular golfers and to take account of turf conditions. As well, in modern tournament play the position of the hole may be changed on a daily basis in the course of the tournament to maintain or increase the challenge to the golfers.
Particularly in those cases where frequent hole changes are required, a problem has persisted in that apparatus for cutting new holes have to date generally been manually powered. As a result, the hole changing process has been slow and tiring for golf course maintenance personnel. This has contributed to holes being cut which are of less than desired regularity. As well, damage to the green surrounding the hole has been a problem in these situations.
There has thus been an ongoing need for an efficient power driven golf hole cutting apparatus. The present invention provides such an apparatus.